Talk:Dyuragaura
Anyone else think that this monster is just 2 put together???? LIke the Ice psuedowyvern of MH3 and Espinas? Just a thoughtFortuan 13:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yeah I agree it looks like a combination of monsters like a Pariapuria-Tigrex-Berukyurosu-Kamu Orugaron. Does´nt seem very cool either (except for the claws) Well better than nothing i guess, wonder how the armor will look. Zerda 15:35, February 26, 2010 Meh I'd say a mix between a Nargacuga/Beliolos that had a rough one night stand with an Espinas. It looks kind of badass but can't say it's original... Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it looks much like a pseudowyvern than a wyvern Markus5798 february 27 It is a Pseudowyvern. Do it's arms and legs not remind you of Akantor? They have the black with orange/red colour. And of course, it has a lot of things in common with Nargacuga, but that's quite obvious. It has tail spikes, which can only be broken in Rage, it's wings look similar to those of Nargacuga, only green. It even does the flip thing that Nargacuga does! But that just makes this monster even more difficult, making the game better. Dante. 10:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) looks awesome in a way... espinas head, body build of a tigrex with a narga tail, belios fangs and the color of an espinas. good looking monster Narga 15:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Name Honestly, I prefer Deyuragua over Dyuragaua..... Bobofango 00:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but Dyuragaua is the correct romaji for ヂュラガウア, not Deyuragua. 07:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The first symbol is not ヂ. It's デ. Which is "De". --Bobofango 08:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with pitchblack it does look pretty badass. It does like it's been put together but it's still unique in itself which is the main thing really and along with its sighting in ruins has got me excited (the prospect of fighting this in some ruins is a good thought). On the Katakana Wikipedia, as a reference, you see that it is デュ (Dyu) and not デユ (DeYu). GeneStarwind 05:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bT5V5fAJp2M is the link for his theme on youtube i dont got an acount so if anyone knows how too they can add it to his page This isn't actually his theme. It's the theme of all HR100 Tower fights, not specific to any monster in particular. Polantari 07:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why it's callled the "Ice fox wyvern." What's so fox-ish about it? Weakness Sign After fighting him for a while, I believe that his weakness sign is that he goes into rage easily. What I mean is that the further into the battle you are, the quicker he enters rage. When he's near death, it seems that it's almost impossible to get him out of rage, the second he leaves the next hit will put him back in it. I believe this is the weakness sign for the monster. Polantari 18:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC)